The Care of Magical Creatures Substitute
by Sour L3m0n
Summary: Its a pretty normal day until Dumbledore explains that Hagrid will not be teaching toady, and that a supply ex-student will be taking his place for the day. Who is the new supply? Where is Hagrid? What does the trio have in store for them in Care of Magical Creatures? Find out in the next chapters! Rated K to K . No romance or gore.
1. Chapter 1

_**Care of Magical Creatures Substitute**_

**Alright, this is my first fanfic, so please go easy on me. :$ **

_**Copyright: I do not claim to own the Harry Potter series, or any of it's characters, that right belongs to J.K. Rowling.**_

**P.S. Please review and give any advice you can, it is very much appreciated. **

**Also, do not even bother to give a hate comment if it isn't spelt correctly. **

**Otherwise I won't take it seriously.**

Harry James Potter sat down at the breakfast table in the Great Hall, beside his two best friends Hermione Jean Granger, and Ronald Bilius Weasley. He had expected today to be just like any other. He knew which classes he had, and what times he would have double sessions with the other houses. He also knew that since it was Monday, it was going to be a decent day apart from Divination, which he had after COMC (Care of Magical Creatures). It seemed to be just an ordinary day. Boy, was he in for a surprise.

Harry finished his strawberries and waffles, scooping up the last bit of fruit from his plate, when the owls arrived. He watched as they swarmed into the room from the ceiling, floating down to their companions. He kept a sharp eye out for the blur of white that would be Hedwig, but he never saw it. To be honest he hadn't really expected to see her, nobody apart from Sirius sent him mail, and he hadn't received any from his Godfather as of late. In fact, he was beginning to worry if Sirius had been caught, however Hermione continued to assure him that they would have heard news already if he had been arrested, or worse... killed. He must have had a worried expression on because he soon caught Herminonelooking at him with, sad, sympathy filled eyes. He suspected that she must have been bothered by the lack of letters as well, although she would never let on. Ron of course, didn't notice the shared look between him and Hermione, he was far too busy shoving bacon and eggs into his mouth. Hermione glanced at Ron and rolled her eyes, "Honestly! Haven't you eaten enough for one day?" She asked, exasperated. "What? I'm a growing boy, leave me alone," He managed to mumble out through his mouth-full of eggs. Harry just laughed as Hermione and Ron got into one of their daily debates. It always made him smile having a bit of normality in his crazy upside-down life. Its not like he went looking for trouble, trouble always seemed to find him.

The mail took only a few more minutes before the bell rang for Breakfast to end. However, before they could all leave and begin the classes that lay ahead of them, Professor Dumbledore stood up at staff's bench, and walked up to the podium. "Before we all run and try to escape the torturous classes that await us, I have an announcement. Professor Hagrid is unable to attend to his teaching duties today, and so I have called upon an ex-student to teach Care of Magical Creatures in his stead," Oh God no. God no. Why was Hagrid unable to teach? Was he sick? Now that Harry came to think of it, he couldn't see Hagrid along the Staff table. What was wrong with Hagrid? The trio looked at each other with anxious eyes. Dumbledore gestured behind him at a women Harry didn't recognize. She wore a traditional black robe, that cut down the middle, so you could see what she wore underneath; which was nothing more than a white blouse and a pair of old-looking, ripped jeans. She was at an average height, with golden brown hair, that hung in ringlets down her chest. She looked to be in her twenties, which was rather young to be teaching, or at least it was in Harry's opinion. She gave a curt nod toward the students, and out of the corner of his eye he saw the twins swoon. Hermione seemed to have noticed this as well and she tsk'd while scoffing at their reaction. They responded by pretending to blow kisses at the woman. Harry noticed that some of the other students had similar expressions and reactions. He himself couldn't deny that she was pretty, but she appeared to him to be rather... snape-like. Not in her physical imagegege, but the way she looked at some of the Slytherins was just like how Snape looked at the Gryfindor students. She obviously had_ not _been Slytherin when she had gone to Hogwarts.

The students filed out of the Great Hall and into the corridor, on their way to their classes, many of them furiously discussing the substitute teacher. "Well what do you think of that?" Ron asked with curiosity. "That new teacher was pretty.. uhm.. well, pretty." He snickered out. Hermione however, had a different opinion on Dumbledore's announcement. "Is that really all you can remember from that speech? What has happened to Hagrid? Did he say anything to either of you two?" She asked as she pushed her way past two giggling Slytherin girls. "Not to either of us," Ron replied after giving Harry a questioning glance and getting an answer right away from the look on his face. Hermione had to nearly push a couple tiny Hufflepuff first years to the ground to make it back up to Ron and himself. "I wonder... Perhaps Professor Dumbledore has sent him to do business... Maybe Hogwarts business. I mean, the Headmaster does trust him quite a lot, not that he'd have a reason not to..." Her expression fixed into a crinkle as she thought aloud. "Yeah,maybe thats it.." Harry muttered darkly, deeply conversed in confusion. Harry was very worried about Hagrid's absent presence, but he supposed there was no reason to worry. Hermione was most probably right, and Hagrid was just off fetching something for Dumbledore. 'Hagrid isn't stupid,' Harry reminded himself as the three of them moved through the sardine-packed hallway. 'He knows how to look after himself,' Harry scolded himself and pushed his doubts to the back of his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Care of Magical Creatures Substitute**_

**Alright, this is my first fanfic, so please go easy on me. :$ This is chapter 2, please enjoy! **

**(Also, Rae is my character, don't hate please lol)**

_**Copyright: I do not claim to own the Harry Potter series, or any of it's characters, that right belongs to J.K. Rowling.**_

**P.S. Please review and give any advice you can, it is very much appreciated. **

**Also, do not even bother to give a hate comment if it isn't spelt correctly. **

**Otherwise I won't take it seriously.**

The three of them proceded to make their way up the Grand Staircase, as exhaughsting as it was, they wanted to get Ancient Runes over with. Yuck. Ancient Runes was one of the more boring classes for Harry, and most of the other students only took it so that they didn't have to do any of the other classes, that were far more difficult. Before they even entered the class room, they heard shouting and laughing coming from the door. Harry looked at the others and they glanced at him with the same confused expression. Ron stepped forward and pushed the door open and what they saw, suprised them. Most of the sudents were walking around, out of their seats, and chatting up a storm. From what Harry could hear, each conversation had something to do with the new supply teacher.

Shemus spotted Harry and grabbed his and Ron's arm, pulling them over to Dean so he could explain his theory that the new teacher was actually a model from Berlin. Ron chirpped in excitedly and Hermione just listened while rolling her eyes. Harry himself wasn't listening, he was actually trying to eavsdrop on Neville. He could hear him talking to Lavender about the new teacher. Neville and Lavender seemed to know things the others didn't.

"Ms. Jordi is my mother's, friend's, daughter actually. I met her when I was very little... I wonder if she still remembers me...?" Lavender said with a frown. "S-she probably does. Do you know why shes here? I mean, I know shes famous and all; I read all about her discovery of the magical properties of Valerian roots. But why did she come here? Isn't she busy?" Neville asked her shyly.

"I have no idea. As I mentioned, I haven't seen her in, like foreverrrr..." Lavender whined.

"Hmmm... Do you think I could ask her to mentor me?" Neville asked the witch unexpectadly. Lavender looked up with a pause. "Well, its possible, however unlikely it may be. She doesn't really fit in from what I can remember. Not a very social person... Maybe Hermione knows something more. You should ask her if you're serious." Neville nodded slowly, his face scrunched up in thought.

Harry was brought back to the present when the teacher called for all the noise to be quieted. He followed Ron and Hermione to a three-seater desk and whispered the news he had heard to his friends, while Proffesor Bathsheda Babbling went on with the class. "Oh my goodness! If only the headmaster had told me her name. I know who she is now! Shes _famous_! Oh shes been mentioned in 38 books on Magical creatures, and if I can remeber correctly, over 42 books on herbology! I was just reading about her recently in, "Dragon's Wea-". "OK! We get it," Ron cut in, "now can you quit babbling about books and tell us who she is?" Hermione snorted and gave Ron one of her looks; "_Well_, if you had let me finnish, I would have gotten to that. Her name is Rae Jordi, or at least everyone calls her that. Her full name is Rae Jordious-Kaiter. She is like your brother Charlie, Ron. She has been studying Dragons for almost all her life, ever since she got out of Hogwarts." Ron's eyes glanced at Harry, questioning. "I wonder why shes here, I mean, I don't know why should would accept the job here, since she has so many things shes already working on." Hermione continued. The boys nodded to her in agreement.

The rest of the day went by pretty smoothly, but nobody apart from themselves, Neville and Lavender seemed to have any idea who she was. And by the end of lunch, the topic had become a top-of-the-list subject. Anybody who knew anything, was the main attraction of the students. Teachers were being tortured left and right for information, the Great Hall was probably the loudest it had ever been, and the only ones keeping their cool were the Slytherins. All of Slytherin table was silently watching Ms. Jordi, who was staring back at them just as fiercly. This went on until the entire Great Hall emptied out.

"_Wow,_ she really has something against the Slytherins..." Harry noted as they made their way to their next class. "Ya, no kidding!" Ron laughed out. "Hey, Hermione, do you know what house she was in when she was still a student here?" Harry asked her curiously. "No, but you're right, she was _not _in Slytherin." She replied while avoiding the eyes of a certain Dean Thomas, who had been listening in on their conversation.

"What could she possibly have in store for us in class?" Harry pondered.

The rest of the afternoon apeared to sped right past them in anticipation of the Care of Magical Creatures class...


End file.
